A lombax on NSanity
by DJ-TigerFox
Summary: Gift by Robin-1992, a continuation of ISWT with a small time gap. this gift follows Drake tigerfox and a Certain lombax who accidentally got involved. not advised for his common readers, it's from a more disturbed part of his mind. Ratchet/OC, Crunch/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, this is Doctor Cortex from aboard the planetary defence system. We are under severe assault by a blond haired bandicoot. Anyone who can hear me, please respond." A voice spoke over the emergency frequency.

"Sounds like they need our help." Ratchet mused out loud, "What do you say, Clank?"

"I'd say that voice didn't sound very trustworthy." Clank responded, "but if it is true, you'd better hurry."

The Lombax made the snap-second decision to respond "Hello, This is Ratchet." he spoke after switching on communications, "please explain your emergency."

"We are under attack from a stolen space-ship from the direction of the planet by a local terrorist group. Our weapons are too destructive to fire in the direction of the planet, and our other ships are not well suited for combat. Please, we are in dire need of your aid."

Letting his desire for action get the better of him after the long exploration flight on which absolutely nothing had happened yet, he responded "Hang in there, I'm going in." he quickly disengaged the autopilot while Clank tracked the target. "Missiles hot, how is the lock-on?"

"Target is locked, tailing... now." Clank replied.

Ratchet then proceeded by launching two seeker missiles, which Coco barely dodged by flying a vertical loop, during which one struck another ship trying to be part of the combat, forcing it to return to the station. Then a large bandicoot showed up on the holoscreen, saying "Who's side are you on anyway?"

that was just the distraction Coco needed to put a bullet in both of Ratchet's engines. This kept her from dodging the seeker missile she had on the tail though. "Hang on Aphelion" Ratchet spoke, trying to regain control over the rapidly descending ship, but without the hydraulics, it was a lost battle, as the ship began a nosedive towards the ocean.

When Aphelion was only a thousand feet above the surface of the ocean, Ratchet recognised a small group of islands. "Ratchet we have to eject." Clank spoke in that urgent tone of his, "the ship is lost."

"No" Ratchet replied, "We have to save her."

"I'm sorry Ratchet." Clank spoke as he hit the eject button once, detaching the roof, "but this is where we abandon ship." activating the ejection seats, but as they launched, Clank's seat got stuck behind the ship's tail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Ratchet yelled at the top of his lungs as he saw Clank's chair being dragged down with the ship, while Clank hastily tried to unstrap himself.

A lombax on N. Sanity  
By Robin  
Nothing you read in here is mine.  
Though I intent to have this readable separately, it is a spin off of DJ TigerFox's 'It Started With Toast' and a crossover featuring Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank

The ocean rippled as it swallowed the ship whole, dragging it to the bottom. The ripples turned into waves, and as Ratchet slowly drifted down on the wind, towards the islands, he could see the ripples become larger, as they formed waves. Upon approaching the islands, he could see hundreds of furs playing in the waves, some surfing on the larger waves a little further out, others splashing each other behind the safety of the wave breakers.

Some furs even pointed up at him in wonder as he slowly flew over, over the small plaza behind that, and got stuck in a tree in a small clearing in front of a single house. He could do nothing but hang there tangled in the wires, until he noticed a pair of blood red eyes light up deep in the forest, looking straight at him. He couldn't suppress a shiver that ran down his spine at the raw hunger he saw in those eyes. He knew that look, it was a predator sizing up its next victim. As the creature got closer, it walked through a patch of light, showing off a well toned fox. His fur was mainly orange-brown, with three tails two regular and a black one, with red tips. The left half of his face and upper body, as well as his left arm was a dark gray that seemed to blend into the shadows, only showing the bright red spikes clearly which he had on both shoulders. The most unusual thing about him though were the black bat wings on his back that seemed big enough that he could fly while carrying a considerable weight.

Then the threatening aura completely disappeared as the fox smirked, only for it to come back on the double as it turned into a cruel smile, while he pulled out a knife, and rose it threateningly. Hearing it come down right past his ear, the lombax was sure he was a goner, only for him to unceremoniously drop face first on the ground, hips still strapped up in the air, giving the fox a nice view of Ratchet's ass.

"Oops, I'm sorry." the fox said in a tone that made clear he didn't mean a word of it. Then he slapped Ratchet on the ass presented to him before cutting him loose completely. "I'm Drake. The doctor sent me to make sure you were okay. Not that there was much to worry about as you will hardly find more dangerous predators then me here."

"Ratchet" the lombax ground out, already disliking the fox. Seems I have a different kind of predator on my hands then I thought. Not that this was anything new for him. He had a nice thought perhaps a bit small body, but that made his face all the cuter. His body was just muscular enough for it to be noticeable through his fur thanks to all his adventures, and his fluffy tail only accentuated the cuteness of it all.

"well then , please follow me back to camp then, Ratchet. And pull up your pants before I pull them the rest of the way down..." and the lombax immediately realized the what he meant with that, and quickly pulled his pants back up, securing his belt in the process as he trailed after the winged fox he now knew as Drake, left hand firmly on his OmniWrench and right hand on his RYNO IV.

Following animal trails, the two soon came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. In front of a tent, there was a circle of stones surrounding ashes, with a log placed for seating warm near the fire. Off to the side, there was a small creek but there was nothing else in the clearing.

"Well, Ratchet," It was Drake who broke the silence. "those are some nice big guns you got on you. Compensating for something?"

As he flushed bright red, he noticed Drake looked like he had said nothing out of the ordinary. Probably cause he hadn't. "One more such comment and you can examine the barrel while I test if the trigger still functions after that fall." he bit back.

"How about we start with that with your biological gun?" Drake teased some more, making the lombax blush as red as a tomato. He looks even cuter when he blushes. "But in all seriousness, aren't some of those weapons of mass destruction?"

"Yes, there are some..." the lombax replied cautiously, trying to find out where this was going, "and all of them have seen their fair share of blood, but only to defend myself... or the galaxy."

"So never just cause you wanted to feel the raw power of them?" Drake inquired, "To see what kind of damage they could really do?"

"No, never." Ratchet replied. Drake then snatched an over-sized gun, and put the barrel against a tree. He then pulled the trigger and watched in marvel as the tree shattered into a thousand pieces.

Handing back the gun, he spoke, "Nice. I'm gonna wash the dust off of me." then he tossed his shirt aside and slowly bent forward, away from Ratchet to show off his ass a little, as he slowly undid his pants, showing off his seven inch hard on. The then slowly walked into the creek until the water rose above his knees, before jumping in entirely. Getting back up, he called to the lombax "you should take a dive too, the water's great, unless you are too ashamed by your tiny piece of meat to undress."

Ratchet now finally had enough of the cocky fox, and slowly undid his pants as he walked towards the creek. Drake eyed his every move, licking his lips. Then after some teasing, the lombax suddenly removed his underpants and Drake's jaw went slack. The seven inches that met him were a common occurrence to him, but never before had he seen someone with seven inches, soft. "How... how long is that... at full erection?" Drake asked, his voice failing him slightly due to this surprise.

"Why don't you find out?" Ratchet purred seductively, as he positioned himself on a rock on the edge of the creek. Drake didn't need to be told twice as he sat down on his knees in front of the biggest cock he had ever seen. He moved his muzzle in, but was stopped by ratchet's foot on his forehead. "Using only your hands, Drake" Ratchet ordered, and just as eagerly, drake snapped both his hands around Ratchet's meat and started stroking it carefully, as it slowly expanded under his paws. It felt amazing, and it kept growing past ten inches, as he started applying more and more pressure massaging the growing boner, earning him an appreciative moan. He could feel his fingers being pushed further and further apart, as it grew past twelve inches, when Ratchet started bucking into his hands, moaning even more now.

It stopped growing at full hight at a massive fourteen inches, with Drake barely able to reach around it with both hands. It had to be as thick as his arm by now, when the lombax suddenly tore his hands off. This finally broke drake's trance induced by the behemoth cock. He now took his time to look over the cock, eyes tracing a vein running along the length, before staring wide eyed at the two tennis balls that hung below.

Before Drake realized what was happening, Ratchet had hopped to his feet, and bent him over the rock he'd been sitting on. Bending over, Ratchet whispered into his ear "if you had been nicer, I would have stretched you open, or at least lubed it." before shoving the entire behemoth in at once. Drake hauled in pain, tears rising in his eyes as he felt like his ass was being torn apart. "never torment a lombax who hasn't been layed in months." he spoke, "Will you be nice from now on?"

Drake knew what was happening, and knew he would be punished further, but shook no. Ratchet then pulled all the way out, before slamming back in, earning another cry of pain, but the fox still stubbornly refused to listen. Ratchet then reached for his vortex cannon, shoved the barrel over Drake's cock, and switched the suck to maximum, earning him a moan as Drake instantly shot a load down the gun. Pinning it down between Drake's legs and the wall, he then reached for his tesla claws. "Gonna behave now?" he asked.

Drake was persistent though, he would not give in without a fight, so he shook another no, despite the enormous pleasure coursing through his body, as well as the pain in his ass.

Setting the gloves to a low voltage, he grabbed the gun with his right hand, and put his left index finger on the soft patch of flesh underneath Drake's balls. Pain and pleasure shot through Drake as he shot a second, bigger load down the barrel of the gun, cumming for a good half a minute until ratchet pulled his hand away.

"Ready to give in yet?" He asked, making sure to sound like he was hoping for a no, which he got. So he cranked up the voltage, and returned his hands to their position, making the fox hit his third orgasm in less than two minutes. Pain was now completely nullifying the pleasure as Ratchet then chose to set a punishing rhythm with his hips, using his upper body to keep the fox pinned, as he kept cumming for almost a full ninety seconds before he ran dry, still in a state of orgasm.

Removing his hands again, he slowed his rhythm and asked, "you sure you wanna keep defying me? I could make this all more pleasurable then you could ever have imagined. Give in." but the fox shook no again.

Turning up he voltage to maximum, Ratchet whispered "As you wish" before resuming what he had been doing, Drake shooting almost clear cum down the gun for well over two minutes, until he reached that same painful state where he needed to come so badly it hurt, but there was nothing left to cum, while Ratchet kept pounding his ass, the colossal man meat crushing over every sweet spot, but the pleasure that came from that only served to intensify the pain, until with a grunt, the lombax hilted himself, and filled Drake with his cum until he could taste it in his mouth.

After fully riding off his orgasm, he pulled out, and stashed his gloves away, before removing the painfully low pressure from Drake's swollen dick, but when the electricity stopped, Drake had passed out.

Drake woke up to the comforting smell of his tent. The lack of light filtering through told him it was night by now. His balls ached painfully. He sat right up, and immediately fell back down as pain flared up in his ass. Then he remembered the lombax outside who was the cause of his agony. When I get my hands on that cute overly hung fur, I'll hang him. Put one of his own weapons at his balls and pull the trigger, I'll...

"You're awake." Ratchet spoke as he entered the tent. Drake, sunk in his thoughts of what he'd do to him, never saw him enter. Pulling out a box that glew in a strange light, from some kind of sphere inside, he opened it and dropped the content on Drake. Expecting some kind op potion, drake was surprised when he didn't feel anything soak through his fur. He looked up questioningly at the lombax, who took it as his cue to start explaining that it were nanobots which would repair his body in a matter of seconds.

Already feeling the effects on himself, he swept Ratchet off of his feet, and pinned him to the floor. "How long have I been out?" he demanded from the little guy.

"Only a few hours." Ratchet replied, "Already willing to submit yourself to me?"

"You wish." Drake replied, "You violated me severely, and left me to sleep in pain while you could have patched me up." Anger rising, Ratchet thought he saw a dark aura radiating from Drake.

"Yeah, I figured if you could be an asshole than so could I." Ratchet answered calmly as if it was the most common thing in the world, "but I did just lengthen your natural life span, as well as enhance your body's ability to heal until the last of your days. I even increased its adaptability to environment."

Just as Drake was about to retaliate, a tiny red light flicked on in the tent. "Intruders, gimme a gun and get ready." Drake ordered in hushed tones. Ratchet obeyed, handing him a weird looking gun to be held in both hands with blue tubes sticking out of the sides. He quickly scaled the tree nearest to the tent, and whipped out a Splitter Rifle he had equipped with a night vision scope. Searching between the trees, he quickly located what looked like a human with a bolt through his head. Drake meanwhile had found cover behind the log that was the couch near the campfire.

"He's human" Ratchet spoke, making sure that said human could not hear him with the distance he was at "Show yourself" Drake yelled, gun at the ready. "I heard someone asked around for information on one of Cortex's minions. I'm a local bartender who has a score to settle with him, so I asked around and I may have intel on Tiger's wereabouts." he timed his entering the clearing with the speaking of the name, sure he wouldn't get shot.

"In that case, please, have a seat while I get the fire going again." he spoke as he rose from his spot, and threw a few pieces of wood in the pit before igniting it. Pointing the gun loosely at the man, he asked "What can you tell me about my brother?"

"That he and an over sized bandicoot were getting frisky in the canyon, about two days ago, and have been spotted there more then once together." the man replied.

"Thank you..." Drake replied fishing for the man's name.

"Brio"

"Thanks Brio." Drake replied, "but now that you have seen me here, I cannot allow you to leave." he then pulled the trigger of the gun and saw a strange beam strike Brio, and hold steady for a few seconds before he turned into a duck. A duck that immediately got sniped between the eyes. "HOW DARE YOU." Drake yelled up the tree, causing the lombax to burst into an all out laughter. His grip therefore was not what it should have been as Drake shook the tree, and he came tumbling down, still laughing well after landing... on top of Drake. Something about that laugh was addictive, and Drake found himself chuckling along, even if just a little.

Not that he would ever admit it as he grunted "Get off me or I'll tie a knot in your dick." Then as they got up, it dawned on them both that Ratchet had just shot an innocent person. The lombax turned his face away not wanting to see the disgust he was sure would be all over Drake's face, feeling bad to his very core for the unnecessary loss of life.

Drake however broke into a huge smile and pulled him into a tight hug. "Well done, Ratchet" He cheered, "you just killed your first innocent. We should celebrate. How about a feast at the wumpa market?" The response had the desired effect as Ratchet calmed in his arms.

"Aren't shops closed here around this time of night?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm counting on it" Drake answered, grinning sadistically.

"Okay then," Ratchet replied, "I'll just take one moment at the creek, and I'm good to go." Not waiting for a reply, he marched to the creek, splashed some in his face, and filled his hydrodisplacer to the brim. Then he got up and walked with Drake, back to the town.

Arriving there, the streets were quiet, and save for the occasional light emanating from a window, everything was dark. Ratchet followed Drake, who walked right in the middle of the street, ignoring the patches of light, and head held high, as if what they were about to do was nothing special, and for drake perhaps it wasn't but Ratchet flinched every time he notices someone who might see him.

"Act like nothing is wrong, and the people will believe it to be so." Drake mumbled as Ratchet kept avoiding the patches of light where he could be seen. It was a cloudy moonless night. With eyes adjusted to light, you wouldn't be able to see anything. Meanwhile, Drake marched straight for the market. Marching to one of the wumpa fruit storage boxes, be used some fire magic to heat the lock, before fluently pulling it from its place. Picking two, he tossed one to the lombax before wolfing down on the other.

Meanwhile Ratchet sniffed his way through the many crates with all kinds of plants and plant parts. When he found the smell he was looking for, he was pleasantly surprised to notice it came from a small pouch. Opening it revealed a yellow powder he had been hoping to find. He then grabbed another piece of wumpa fruit, cut it in half, laced one side with the powder on the soft yellow flesh, and offered it to drake, while taking a bite from the unlaced half. Drake took it and savored the first bite before tossing the entire thing in his maw.

The lombax had wondered off again by now and found himself in front of a comic store. The only wooden building on the market. Pulling out his god old Walloper, he bashed in the door. He immediately noticed the dimensions were off, the rear being closer then it should be.

Brushing aside a wall carpet, he found the back room, and what he saw was everything he had hoped to encounter, so he proceeded to stuff his every pocket with whatever he could find.

Back outside, Drake was now on his fourth box of wumpa fruit, having tried some with syrup, with sugar, with honey, with cinnamon, and every other product he could find that he imagined would taste good with it. He had yet to figure out what was on that half Ratchet gave him though. Thinking of that sexy little minx, where is he. Then he spotted ratchet walking out of the comic store. When he looks like that, that's inviting to be raped, and I'm the only one around. He didn't notice how rapidly his thoughts had drifted from figuring out that taste to sex. Ratchet walked straight up to him, and shoved his right paw down Drake's pants, grinning much like Drake had earlier when he suggested the feast when he heard a satisfying click.

Despite Ratchet purposely avoiding to give any friction, Drake was rapidly developing an almost painful hard on, throbbing with need in his pants, and creating a visible bulge. "Looks like someone is getting horny" Ratchet purred seductively while Drake was already struggling to rid himself of the painful constriction of his pants. "Want me to give you pleasure?" he purred in the fox' ear, ghosting his breath over the fox, who eagerly nodded.

Ratchet stripped himself slowly, while taking the time to admire how sexy a hot and bothered Drake looked. Drake by now had given up on getting the zipper down and just torn off his pants and underpants. In his lusty haze, he completely missed the solid metal cock ring locked in place.

The lombax approached the fox with a hunter's gleam in his eyes that only served to arouse Drake further. Pulling Drake down by the shoulder, he kissed him, working their lips together, electing a moan from Drake. Ratchet took this as an invitation and slipped his tongue in, mapping every crevice of that hot cave that was the demon's mouth. Drake wrapped his arms around Ratchet, and pulled them together, while Ratchet guided them to the nearest stall, grinding their hips together as he did so. He laid him down on the stall carefully, then climbed between his legs.

Royally lubing his fingers and cock, Ratchet took a minute to admire the firm muscles of the athletic body beneath him that could so easily have dominated him if it came to a fight for dominance. He let his unlubed hand play with Drake's throbbing erection, while the lubed one circled trice around his tight tailhole, before he pushed his index finger in, taking his time to feel around inside the tight ass. Drake was encouraging him to speed up his process as best as he could between moans and a very ragged breath. Then he pressed into something hard, and the fox's breath caught in his throat.

Marking that spot in his mind, he added a second finger and started scissoring Drake, which he irregularly varied with a few deep thrusts. Drake meanwhile was on the brink of orgasm, trying to keep it back as much as he could. With the addition of a third finger in his ass, his brain went on a sensory overload, his raging foxhood demanding a release that for some reason wouldn't come. The addition of a fourth had him moaning even louder, feeling pleasure beyond anything he had ever experienced.

Then the lombax pulled out, leaving him feel empty and more needy than he had ever been, and having him moan out his displeasure. Ratchet then put his hand on his own piece of meat and asked "Want this?"

Drake nodded.

Ratchet then lined up, and carefully pushed in the head, pumping Drake with both hands to distract him, watching for any signs of discomfort. Slowing or halting whenever he noticed it contort in pain. When he was about half way in, he pulled out again, till only the read was inside, and started thrusting shallowly into the fox, earning him a new chorus of moans. With each thrust, he pushed a little deeper into the fox, who was once again a quivering mess swept away in pleasure and wanting nothing more than to cum.

By the time he was balls deep, Ratchet was thrusting wildly, crushing into Drake's prostate with every thrust and barely staving off an orgasm himself. Holding the magnetic ring on his left ring finger briefly against the lock of the ring, it fell off opened, and Drake let out a loud moan as he came all over them both, pumping out wave after wave of cum till it completely drenched both their furs. As Drake's walls clamped down on Ratchet, he couldn't keep id down anymore either, and with a grunt, filled up Drake's intestines as he rode out his orgasm, and helped Drake ride out his, by maintaining steady powerful thrusts. When Drake after two minutes finally stopped, they lay there, Ratchet on top of Drake's muscular chest, basking in their afterglow and each other's presence in general.

When they got up again, Drake hardly felt any pain in his ass, as they slowly walked away, clothes in hand, up the streets, as the market lay in the lowest part of town. Ratchet then turned around, pointed his hydrodisplacer down the street, and emptied it completely, a wave of water washing over the market, wiping away all traces of their presence on the market that night.

When they reached the campsite, still soaked in Drake's cum and with Ratchet's own dribbling down Drake's leg, Drake pulled them into the creek for round two. Drake's raging erection went completely unaffected by the cold water of the creek as he ducked in, dragging Ratchet in with him. Ratchet flinched as the cold water washed over him, soaking his fur and quenching any lust that may still have remained in him. He wanted to have a quick wash and seek the warmth of the tent, but Drake would have none of that.

When the lombax ducked under, Drake pinned down his body and dragged them to the shore, his head above the water, while the rest of him lay below the surface, and enough so that most of Drake was submerged too as he lay down on Ratchet's back, freeing his hands and using his weight to keep Ratchet pinned.

"You abused my ass twice now," Drake whispered in his ear huskily, brushing his hand over Ratchet's tight ass. "time to return the favor." he continued, shoving in two fingers at once. Ratchet winced at the intrusion of his virgin ass, but more out of shock than pain. After being shot more often than he could count, he hardly felt any pain at all. It just felt weird. The abuse of his ass gradually brought Ratchet's own cock back to life.

Then Drake pushed in a third finger, making Ratchet moan. The lombax meanwhile was fighting an internal battle. He was a dominant, as he had always been. He shouldn't be enjoying this. This was humiliating. And yet he found it also exhilarating and oh so pleasurable that this fox was now suddenly dominating him. It was an all new experience for him, and though he felt he shouldn't, he enjoyed every minute of it.

And when Drake pulled out his hand, Ratchet failed to stifle a whimper at the loss. Nor could he keep himself from nodding when Drake lined up and looked him in the eye questioningly. Drake did not hesitate to push in all the way.

This time Ratchet did flinch in pain. It hurt worse than when chairman Dreg planted a devastator shot in his chest during the Blarg crisis. And at the same time he felt like he was on cloud nine, liquid bliss running through him.

Then Drake waited for a sign of Ratchet having adjusted, and took ratchet starting to hump the riverbed to get some much needed friction as his cue to set a slow steady pace. Soon, they were humping together in a matching rhythm, hips clashing together harshly.

In only a few short minutes, the rhythm became franctic as both rapidly approached their climax, both breathing in short ragged pants, their moans drowning out the sounds of the water splashing around. With a particularly loud moan, Drake hilted himself as he came, filling Ratchet with his white hot essence, while Ratchet creates a white cloud around him, which is rapidly washed away.

They let themselves sink into the current in their afterglow, letting the creek wash the cum and the dirt of the day wash away. They allowed the water to wash away their worries, and stayed there for a while in a comfortable silence.

When Ratchet started shivering from the cold, Drake pulled them out and brought them to their tent. Both of them were too exhausted to do anything other than snuggle together and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to the Foxes who are my muses, and who i'll ever love.**

**Dawn**

of the

**Second Day**

The early morning sun filtering through the canvas of the tent brought Ratchet back to the land of the waking. Doing a mental recap of the day before as was his habit, he found himself oddly at peace with all that happened, including the loss of his droid friend clank, as he snuggled into the warm comforting body next to him. Even the murder of an innocent, who had helped them no less, didn't phase him as he embraced his dark... his what? This question had him puzzled. They were something, that much was clear, but what were they? Friends with benefits? Mates? Lovers? He'd have to remind himself to talk to the fox about it.

Such thought had to wait though as for now, there was the issue of waking the guy he had managed to become very close with in less than a day. Then he remembered what they did at the market and the creek, and he got an idea. He moved his hands carefully over Drake's body, making sure not to wake him just yet, and soon enough the blanket was tenting, and Drake's arm around Ratchet went slack.

Using this opening, he slipped out of Drake's grip, and brought himself on eye level with his prize. Under his gentle ministrations, Drake had gotten hard and was now slightly bucking his hips while leaking precum. This led Ratchet to believe Drake just began a wet dream. Gently licking at the foxhood before him, he felt two paws grab the rear of his head, urging him on. All the while, drake was still asleep but as Ratchet enveloped his massive meat, he moaned "keep going, Ratch... don't... stop now..." before drifting back off, but Ratchet wouldn't have to be told twice, as he quickly sunk down on the erection again and again, sucking with all his might.

Meanwhile Drake was getting more and more responsive, moaning louder and louder, urging on Ratchet still when his eyes snapped open. He looked down to see what was happening when he was met by the sight of his lombax sucking him off. That was all it took and he came while balls deep into that hot eager mouth. Ratchet tried to swallow every last drop, but a tiny bit dripped in a white stream over his fur along the corner of his mouth.

Drake then pulled Ratchet up by his chin and licked the trail away. Then pulling Ratchet down, flush against him, he spoke "I love you" surprising even himself before closing their lips together. He moved against the stiff unreactive mouth until Ratchet opened his mouth and forced his tongue past Drake's, mapping out the fox's mouth, thoroughly.

When the need for air became too great, they broke their kiss. "I love you too" Ratchet replied, snuggling to his mate, who was trying to pry him off so he could start preparing for the events of the day. He had a battle to fight. Today was the day his brother would die, he was sure of it. With the weapons his lover had at his disposal, and his own skills, Tiger would die. And no one, not even that wretched bandicoot that was his lover would be able to stop him. A sadistic smirk formed on his face as he though about what he would do to the other fox.

His train of thought was interrupted when Ratchet said "I hope that smirk isn't for me." while slowly getting to his feet. He got out of the tent dressed in nothing more than his wrist communicator, making sure to raise his tail high and wiggle his ass slightly as he leaves the tent. The moment the flap dropped, he pressed a button on it, and found himself in full armor in only a few short moments. Then he proceeded to prepare a breakfast based on a roasted duck which he spiced with herbs from across all galaxies he had been before, with the emphasis on Veldin native plants. He even mixed in a small amount of a promising local spices, like paprika and pepper.

Drake slowly got out of the tent, to his own surprise without his usual morning temper, and took a good sniff of the air. The scent of roasted duck was strong but mixed with scents he didn't know. He walked to the creek in his birthday suit and washed himself, before returning to the campsite with a bucket of water and putting on some form-fitting clothes. Then he sat down on the log with is lover.

Ratchet noticed his lover sitting down next to him just when he pulled the meat from the fire. Then he used a blade disk to cleanly slice the meal in two, before handing the fox a plate. Then he watched as Drake took a careful sniff to make sure it wasn't laced again, before taking a first small bite of the food. Taking his time to properly taste it, he found no traces of any unwanted compounds and decided he liked it, badly, before munching away at the rest like someone was gonna steal it. All the while he was humming in appreciation.

When they finished their plates, they stood, and to their great surprise turned looked at each other's faces at eye level. Yesterday Ratchet was a head smaller than Drake. _So I can do that too._ Flashed through the fox's mind. Ratchet, not caring why he was suddenly taller, seized the opportunity to kiss Drake full on the mouth. "Consider that a promise for tonight if we win." he spoke. "If we somehow get split up during the battle we meet here again within 24 hours. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Drake answered, leisurely strolling towards the canyon.

As they approached the canyon, from the cover of the forest, they could heard loud moaning, and a voice yelling "Oh... Harder... Faster."

Taking this as a sign that whoever was there won't be paying attention, Ratchet took position behind a tree, Zodiac in one hand, RYNO mark five in the other. He casted a glance at Drake, who nodded, signaling it was them.

"Crunch I'm gonna..." Tiger yelled and Drake dashed forward, a blazing sword of fire in hand and aimed to pierce Tiger. Tiger and Crunch came into view, in the middle of some hot steamy sex, and Crunch noticed Drake just in time to roll Tiger aside. Tiger looked at his mate in confusion but when he saw the tenseness in the bandicoot, he turned his head around, only to notice his brother standing there.

His surprise attack having failed, Drake now stood resting on his sword. "Hello brother." he said, as if he was there to talk about the weather. "It's been a while." Tiger looked like he'd seen a ghost. He stood there, white as a sheet, and completely frozen. "What's the matter, Tiger? Are you not happy to see your brother alive and well?"

"This can't be..." Tiger stammered out, "I killed you... Sliced you in half." this earned him two very confused stared, where Ratchet wondered if he was at all sane, and Crunch if he'd suffered a concussion rolling away from the initial attack.

"Sliced me in half, yes, but the good doctor kept me alive." Drake explained like nothing was going on, "And now I'm back, and stronger then ever. This time you will be the one cut up." Then out of nowhere, he charged again. Crunch steps in between but is forced away by a series of heavy rockets as Ratchet walks up to them on the tune of 1812 Overture. Crunch and tiger quickly duck out of the way for the missiles. Tiger forms a sword of ice just in time to block drake's while Ratchet's RYNO continues to push Crunch closer and closer to the edge of the crater.

Now dancing along the edge of the crater, Crunch is considering his options while Ratchet keeps him from getting away or closer. Then Ratchet aims the gun in his other hand and he knows he's only got one option left, he drops himself backwards, off the cliff.

Tiger and Drake know each other far too well. Each blow was blocked before the other thought of dealing it, resulting in one sword lock after another, neither giving an inch as they moved around each other with a deadly grace. Every spell was canceled while still being cast, and neither had any advantage over the other.

Powerful blasts of fire and ice tore through the forest, bordering the canyon, ruining the landscape as the two gave their all to finish the battle as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Ratchet has ran up to the edge to confirm the kill, only to see a massive, transparent version of the target float back up. "You'll have to do better than that, punk" said target spoke, though it sounded massive due to his size.

Ratchet's first instinct was to fire a round from the Zodiac, but it flew straight through him. _This is gonna be a long battle._ He thought as he stepped back, looking for a weakspot. When he noticed Crunch's left arm lighting up, he opened fire at it, before breaking into a sprint to dodge a giant ball of energy thrown his way.

Praying that Aphelion's auto repair had still worked under water, he pressed the button to summon the ship on his wrist communicator.

Meanwhile, Crunch too was getting nervous, as his attacks would never be able to hit the nimble lombax, while his missiles hurt like hell, even in this form.

That's when a warp sphere opened, and Crash appeared in his plane, ready to fight, but what he saw was something he was not prepared for. He landed in the middle of a battlefield. His opponent was already being shot at by an unknown fur, and on the canyon edge two foxes were busy redecorating the landscape. It was simply a war zone, and no one paid any attention to Crash.

That is, until Ratchet spotted him. As he passed through the canyon to get closer to Crunch, the lombax leaped on top of the plane, using his magnet boots to gain a foothold. "You here to fight him?" He yells over the wind. Crash only gives a thumbs up in reply. "You dodge, I'll blow him to smithereens." Then Crash made a circling motion with one hand, while dodging a horizontal hurricane coming from Crunch's right hand. Ratchet responded by holding the trigger on both his rocket launchers. When the hurricane died down Ratchet seized fire so he could yell "These boots are magnetic, I can't fall off." Earning him another thumbs up while Crunch charged power to his mouth.

This time, the trigger was pulled before Crunch was fully done charging, and bullets and missiles hit him all over his face. Then he opened his mouth to unleash dozens of tiny spheres of air, many of which met with missiles, annihilating both, but some still got through at both sides, forcing Crash to swirl around in an attempt to dodge them. Then Crunch floated back off into the distance, and charged another attack, leaving him wide open for Ratchet's onslaught once more, until he hear a familiar click from both his weapons. Out of ammo.

Quickly swapping to his splitter rifle, he had noticed by now the mask floating around Crunch's various body parts when they charged to attack. He took aim, and pierced the mask right between the eye, causing it to fall to the ground helplessly, it's magic broken.

No one paid lo-lo any attention though as Crunch started to glow in a feint white light, muscles swelling slightly before his form collapsed on itself as he returned to his regular shape and fell to the ground. Ratchet's trained eyes did notice he was still slightly bigger then he used to be though, and still alive, though he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Tiger immediately noticed something was wrong with his mate, took a sprint away from his mate, and jumped down the cliff, using a sheet of ice to slowly levitate down while he scanned the ground for his bandicoot.

Ratchet and Crash landed near the location where he had jumped on, and Ratchet quickly seized his mate in his arms, pinning his wings to his back before the fox could fly after his brother.

Once Drake was sufficiently calmed down, Ratchet let go of him while reaching for his old devastator and a wrench. Then he walked over to a nearby tree, the sole survivor of the battle between the elemental foxes, and kicked it, making it drop it's fruit, which was wumpa fruit.

He walked back to his spot with a piece of fruit, and started modifying the weapon, as the encounter had made it painfully obvious that he would have to be more careful with his ammo, as he couldn't resupply here. When he was done, he stuffed the piece of fruit down the barrel, aimed at a nearby tree, and fired, which resulted in a decent sized dent, and fruit surrounding the entire tree. "Hey, what's your name, bandicoot?" the lombax asked.

Crash tried to answer, but nothing intelligible came out. "His name is Crash." Drake filled in for him, "He is the doctor's main enemy."

"Well Crash, thanks for helping us." Ratchet said, "I wouldn't have survived that without you." then he put the modified gun in Crash's hands. "Here, take this as a sign of my gratitude. I'll explain how it works. You stuff a piece of fruit in here, then pull the trigger, here. Got that?" Ratchet spoke while poining at the various parts with his hands.

Crash nodded.

"Good. Now here is the safety switch. You pull the bar up, move it, and back down to lock it in place again. When on your side, you can't fire so it won't accidentally go off as you carry it. Understood?"

Again a nod.

"Happy hunting then, Crash" Ratchet said as a form of goodbye, shaking hands with him. Then Crash pressed a button on his belt to warp him back home.

"You're way too much of a good guy, you know that?" Drake asked as soon as he's gone. "One, you let him go, two, you offer a perfectly good tool as a reward for help."

"Just sending a sign of gratitude to the doctor." Ratchet replied, rubbing Drake's back as he did, "Now you need to relax after that intense battle of yours."

"No, I must..." Drake muttered, trying to get up, only to be pulled back down by a hand on the shoulder.

"You must do nothing." Ratchet simply stated, "pushing yourself like that is only gonna get you killed. You need to take time to observe the enemy and strategize, but right now..." he purred, stroking Drake's groin slightly to get his point across, "you need to relax."

Although Drake's mind screamed to chase his brother, his body slumped against Ratchet. "Drake..." the lombax spoke, meanwhile rewarding the fox with firmer strokes. "just relax..." Then Ratchet swiped him off of his feet and carried him back to the tent, bridal style, Drake struggling all the way.

When he breaks free, he falls unceremoniously to the floor. Looking around, Drake saw he was in front of their tent already. "I had wanted to take you somewhere more comfortable, but if you prefer here, then so be it." The lombax purred, quickly stripping down, and pulling Drake's pants off. Before Drake knew what was happening, his legs were on the other's shoulders, and he was being entered by the lombax.

It hurt so good, as if all his worries were torn out of him, until only their love remained. He needed this. They both did. Nothing existed but them for a moment.

Then Ratchet felt a heat rise in his stomach, quickly spreading throughout his body, filling him with an energy he'd never felt before, urging him on, causing him to move with more force, and in a more frantic, erratic rhythm. A flash of pain shot through him, causing him to still completely, balls deep into his mate.

Feeling the change, Drake looked up at his mate, and saw a short moment of pain before it was replaced by pure bliss, as his body started expanding. His chest and arms grew outward, the light frame growing significantly heavier, as his pecs swelled to the size of half a melon each. His biceps began to expand to the size of an American football ball. His abs grew to the point that there was a clear cut six-pack despite the fur. He could feel the legs expanding below him as well, but not by how much. He reached a hand down to feel and was surprised to feel a set of balls the size of large chicken eggs, and rapidly growing, seeming only spurred on by the hand of the fox massaging them gently, as they swelled to the size of oranges.

Ratchet's bliss cleared from his mind and his body, only to gather in his fourteen inch cock fully inside his mate. "Drake" He muttered weakly as it started to stretch and expand, feeling hypersensitive, getting more aroused with every ridge it brushed against.

Drake meanwhile was in heaven as he was stretched like never before. It hurt slightly, but it felt so good as he was filled to the very brim by his lover. He could feel his insides being stretched wide and even deeper that it should be able to. Then the growth subsided, and drake pulled near all the way out, feeling the head brush against every nerve in his ass, until it was the only part that remained inside him, and slammed back down onto it all the way, impaling himself. The strain on his ass only serving to remind him that this was the largest dick he would ever have sex with as it carved out a cavity it would barely fit in.

Overcome by the intense feeling on his hypersensitive Lombaxhood, Ratchet came shooting load after load of his essence into that tight hole with a pressure that was as much a bliss as it was painful as it pushed around the massive erection that corked Drake's ass completely. The latter was still massaging the lombax's balls in an attempt to milk them dry as he felt some cum being forced up into his stomach slightly.

Ratchet, completely succumbing to the pleasure of his orgasm, could no longer support himself and he collapsed on top of Drake as he kept coming under Drake's ministrations for what felt like eternity. The tight heat of his lover felt amazing around his overly sensitive erection. It wasn't until Ratchet pulled out though that the crushing pressure of the meat grinding past his prostate caused Drake to lose it as well, and shoot his load between them. That's how they fell asleep.

When Drake woke, it was already well in the evening. He was feeling sticky all over so he decided to wash up. He shook Ratchet who was spooning him and wouldn't let go, but the lombax didn't awake. Then he moved down and shoved four fingers in Ratchet's ass. Ratchet few up, wincing slightly in pain, but it was gone almost as soon as it came. Ratchet being distracted properly, Drake got up, but let himself drop back down again at the burst of pain running up his spine.

Noticing what happened to his companion, Ratchet chuckled.

"I thought you said those things would boost by natural repair." Drake spoke dangerously calm, looking his mate dead in the eye.

"They do, but I also said something about improving your ability to adapt, didn't I?" Ratchet replied, "they can either repair you or adapt you to prevent the same thing from hurting you again in a time period, and you need the adaptation more at the moment. Now let me help you to the lake." he finished as he scooped the fox up in his arms.

They washed up in the creek, then returned to camp for some much needed planning. As they approached, they saw that their camp fire was bigger than it should be. In fact, the last log should only be smoldering by now. Instead, it was in a full blaze. Drake could feel the vague traces of magic in the air. "Who's there?" he demanded, "Show yourself."

"Hold your fire, fox boy. It's just a fellow Py-Ro-maniac. I come in peace." The mask in question spoke as he emerged from the fire, "and I have terrible news. I suggest you sit down."

Ratchet did just that and pulled Drake on his lap. "What is it?" Ratchet asked with a gentleness in his voice that surprised Py-Ro.

"Uka-Uka has brought Crunch back to conciousness," Py-Ro explained, "and in a response to Tiger's question, informed him that he gained all of Lo-Lo's power, cause he was the closest living thing when the mask was killed. Crunch liked the idea of getting bigger and stronger, so he went for the others. With a trick, Crunch convinced Ro-Co to bind to him again, before crushing him to dust. Wa-Wa and I were there as well, but we managed to get away by splitting up." here Py-Ro's voice broke a little. "Lo-Lo got what was coming to her, but Ro-Co and Wa-Wa are my brothers, and now Ro-Co is dead. I beg of you for three things. Please, protect me, help me find my brother before they do, and please avenge my fallen brother."

"Don't wo-" Ratchet spoke before he was interrupted by the sub in his lap.

"What's in it for us?" Drake asked smugly, satisfaction at his mate's willingness to let him interrupt radiating from his posture.

"I'll double your strength with the fire element, making you stronger than your brother." Py-ro answered, undeterred.

"Why wouldn't I just kill you and take your power for my own as a whole?" Drake bargained, not really intending to do it, but the threat was clear.

"cause I can make fire do things you cannot imagine. Skill cannot be gained by killing me. The only way to learn this trick is if I teach you. I'll double your power if you accept, but keep the techniques with me unlit you have succeeded."

"Very wise." Ratchet replied. "You have my word that we will not harm you and we agree to those terms, unless Drake prefers two weeks of blue balls." the last part being made to sound like a question all of them knew it wasn't. "so where is Wa-Wa?"

"I don't know, most likely somewhere connected to water, or to the ice bandicoot, the only one other than Crunch who can use our powers by wearing our masks." the mask answers.

"You mean Kai?" Drake asked, now curious how the heck he was involved.

"Yeah."

Then the group was hit by a splash of water, that extinguished the fire. They were in the middle of the clearing, under a cloudless sky. This had Drake looking around for a prankster, while Ratchet looked up, smiling widely. "APHELION" He yelled "Drake, free the clearing." they quickly grabbed the log and moved it away as the space ship landed right next to them.

As soon as it had landed, it spoke "auto repair at 95%, ship is operational for flights under 2000 feet. Current repair sequence is water damage repair. Estimated repair time, 4 hours remaining."

"Guess that means we're going to town to grab dinner." Ratchet said, earning him a grin from Drake.

"Welcome to my world." Drake replied. "How does it feel not to care what others think of you and to just take what you want?"

Pulling Drake against him with one arm, the other snaking around to grab his crotch and firmly stroke it to full erection as they walked in the direction of the market, Ratchet simply stated "Divine" before pulling back completely, leaving Drake with a problem in his pants that wouldn't go down due to the proximity of the cause.

Walking through the streets of the village hand in hand, acting the two young lovers on a holiday trip, they walked into the market. Once there they approached a few stands that held all the supplies they needed for a sheep stove save the sheep meat. They used the position of their bodies to appear as lovers while showing the salesmen a plasmagun or two, hidden from the crowd while negotiating the price down to zero. Then they would thank the man for his kind services before walking away, vanishing into the crowd.

On the way back, they stopped at the last farm along the road, at the edge of the forest, and saw two children playing in front of the house. There were no adults to be seen. When the two young silver wolves spotted the strange fur looking at them, they couldn't help but come over to examine the muscular fur with the funny ears and the big eyes up close. The first to reach them was a female with blue eyes and curves that a straight man would have found highly attractive. She was almost drooling at Ratchet, while Drake grabbed the sheepinator. The other kid turned out to be a small teen of about sixteen years old with one blue and a yellow eye who looked slightly muscular himself and was leaking pre by the time he reached the massive lombax.

Drake pulled the trigger and turned the female into a sheep. The male, a brother based on his looks, didn't even notice, or just didn't care as Ratchet gave a flex. "You can touch little one" Ratchet said while Drake snapped the poor sheep's neck before Ratchet lifted it over his shoulder. With one last goodbye, they were off into the woods.

At the campside, they made a stew and ate in silence, each brewing on his own problems. It was Ratchet who broke the silence, asking "So how are we gonna find this Kai?"

"We're gonna look for clues aboard the good doctor's space station." Drake answered, thinking, "but I doubt I'm still welcome there after helping Crash last time."

"Then we sneak in under the cover of night." Ratchet replied, pulling Drake onto his lap. "That gives us some time to relax before heading in." the boner in his pants clearly stated what he meant with relaxing.

He slipped his left hand in Drake's pants, massaging him right in front of their guest as his other hand started to slowly strip down himself and his mate.

"If I had a camera, I'd be filming right now, this is worth big bucks." Py-Ro cheered, effectively ruining the moment, but then they both felt heat stirring in their balls which was enough to forget all about the mask.

Drake turned around in Ratchet's arms and kissed him softly on the mouth, poking the lips with his tongue. Ratchet eagerly responded by pushing his own tongue past the fox's to reacquaint himself with the other's hot mouth. Drake moaned as his mouth was roughly dominated by the lombax. The hand on his erection felt good, but paled by that morning's blowjob. Then all thought of complaining were completely wiped from his mind as a strong hand spread his ass and he felt a wet, probably lubricated finger trace circles around his tailhole, before it came to rest against his plucker. The lubed finger then pushed in smoothly, encountering minimal resistance as the hole was still slightly stretched from recent use.

Their mouths broke apart for air as the lombax slid a second finger in, electing a moan from drake, who hardly felt any pain at all, but was slightly overwhelmed by the pressure those bigger, more powerful hands brought down on his prostate, sending liquid bliss through his veins. When Ratchet pushed in a third finger, causing a slight stinging pain to mingle with the pleasure, Drake's balls drew tight and his cock started throbbing as Ratchet slightly squeezed at the cock, preventing any and all sperm from coming out.

The fox moaned loudly as his mate's thumb started rubbing over the slit of the oversensitive head, hips bucking involuntarily. The latter then pushed in a fourth finger, as he used his body to slowly ease them down so that they now lay on their sides facing each other. He varied between thrusts and spreading motions irregularly to keep Drake from adapting to either sensation. Drake was now moaning uncontrollably, bucking his hips erratically as he felt the need to cum grow, shivering all over at the immense pleasure coursing though him.

When Ratchet pushed in his thumb at last, he immediately switched to fisting the hole, feeling that he was still failing to give a proper stretch for what was about to come. He let go of Drake's cock and pulled out of his ass in order to grip his hips with both hands, and Drake came violently between them. Using Drake's satisfied bliss, Ratchet pushed in his now massive 17,5 incher all the way, shuddering as the walls clamped down all around him. When Drake came to his senses again, Ratchet wrapped his arms around his mate, and carefully stood, lifting Drake up with his massive dick. He gently laid them on their bed, Drake on his back and and the lombax on top of him. Ratchet, all the while playing his mate's still sensitive erection to help him ride off orgasm and keep him hard, pulled out his colossal cock until only the head remained inside, before pushing it back in, setting a slow, steady rhythm.

He had to keep it slow, cause even at this speed, he was already fighting of an orgasm with the stimulation from all over his gigantic cock. He kept them both on the brink of orgasm for a good half an hour while he slowly sped up, before he decided to just go all out and have that bliss. Two rapid thrusts and he knew he was done for, so on the third he hilted himself as the first shot of his cum rushed out of him and into his mate. Said mate, wrecked as well by the pleasure flowing through him came undone as well when he felt his lombax's warm essence fill his insides, and came hard between them. This caused his ass to clamp down on the behemoth inside him, coinciding with Ratchet's second shot, sending shivers of bliss through him, and forcing a moan from his lips. That same pressure on his lombaxhood pulled him out of his orgasmic trance though as he felt a very strong case of blue balls rising. The clamping muscles were blocking off the flow of his cum. Then the muscles relaxed again and he knew Drake was done. His hips bucked slightly as wave after wave of his seed flowed into his mate, some dribbling out slightly past his cock.

They laid there like that until well after the sun had set before Drake decided he wanted to move, and pushed Ratchet off of him. This pulled Ratchet out of his slumber as well. He then got up and put on his old trousers he wore on his very first adventure. Drake eyed the often patched pants curiously, but before he could comment, Ratchet explained, "I can hardly believe these still hold after everything I have been through either, but I used to run around dressed in no more than this. Like it?"

"Yeah, though I think it is still hiding too much of you." Drake muttered as he got closer. He grabbed the legs mid thighs, punched his nails through the fabric and tore them down, cutting the pants into small shorts. "there, much better" he commented, taking a few steps back to admire his work. Then he quickly got dressed himself while the the lombax went to double check the ship, pouting now that no one saw. When he deemed it safe, he gave an 'all aboad' whistle and took a stance to help Drake in, who gladly took the help as he could hardly walk, let alone climb.

The mask settled on drake's lab and the ship took off in a straight line towards the space station. On their starboard, they saw a bright orange fighter ship battling fight cortex's own ships, but they ignored it. Drake guided them to an open hangar, and as soon as they hopped off, the ship flew away again.

Drake quickly took lead as they sneaked through the hallway. They dropped their attempt at being silent though when they approached a shooting range. Someone was practicing an automatic rifle. A quick peek around the corner revealed it was pinstripe, and he had a whole rack with all kinds of guns. Ratchet, seeing this, saw an opportunity and grabbed his rocket tube. He went completely unnoticed as he took stance in the slot next to him, and opened fire. The impact of the missile shattering the test dummy had Pinstripe turning to face him though. He put his still armed gun down on the table and said "Mind if I?"

"Not at all" Ratchet replied, already knowing the rest of the question, handing the gun to Pinstripe. He pointed it at the dummy he'd been shooting at, and it shattered into a rain of dust.

"This is a very nice gun. The name is Pinstripe by the way."

"Ratchet" said lombax replied as he cycled several more big guns through his hands. "and I got a few more you could try. I'm having trouble resupplying them though."

"I own a weapons factory on the planet." Pinstripe said, thinking, "you know what? You borrow me a gun for a week, and I'll give you as much ammo for it as you need, whenever you need it."

"Deal." Ratchet simply answered, tossing him his Zodiac and his RYNO mark 5. could you start with these two? They're out of ammo.

"Not a problem. Meet me in the factory this day next week to retrieve them." Pinstripe continued in a business tone, eying the weapons like a kid would eye a candy store. Then he motioned Drake over and they crossed through the shooting range while pinstripe headed out in the direction of the hangar with the three guns he had been given.

"Stop," Drake said five minutes later, "I smell Tiger, either he is really nearby or we're near his quarters. And we know he is on the planet, so... this way." he said, completely diverting from his sneak route. He walked down the hall, and opened a seemingly random door, dashing in. By the time Ratchet reached the door and peered inside, Drake was laying naked in a seductive pose on what looked like a two person bed. He rested with his head on a pillow, in the middle of a circle of sex toys as he popped two pills out of a full viagra pack and downed them, putting two more on the other pillow. Then he changed his mind, got up, shoved them in his mate's mouth and forced him to swallow before laying down again fast enough that Ratchet could have imagined it. Ratchet meanwhile was truggling to free his growing erection at the sight, thinking of the many things he could do to his mate.

Picking four of the toys, Drake had scattered about, Ratchet straddled him, raised his arms above his head and handcuffed him. Then he took a solid steel cock ring and clicked it in place, before shoving a rubber vibrating one around his cock, making the fox moan loudly. Then he grabbed the biggest vibrating dildo on the bad and shoved it up Drake's ass, right into his prostate. It was not as big as Ratchet's cock, but quite enjoyable in combination with the rings bringing him to the edge and keeping him from releasing. Then he repositioned the handcuffs to force Drake to stay slightly raised, before positioning himself by his mate. "Love, here's the deal. You give me a good blowjob and I'll let you cum."

Drake tried to answer between moans, but when he found he couldn't he decided to simply nod and do what he was told. He gently licked the behemoth in front of him, before taking in as much as he could and sucking hard. Then he pressed his tongue into the slit as deep as he could, stimulating him from the inside, frying ratchet's senses with pleasure. Feeling his own painful need, he felt his sadistic side rise and clamped his mate's cock with his hands, keeping him from cumming as well. Drifting on pleasure, Ratchet never noticed when Drake pulled the key out of the discarded clothing, and freed himself, instantly coming on his own chest, and because of the vibrating ring, just kept coming well beyond his usual limit. His weakened grip was enough to allow Ratchet his release as well, while Drake pulled away to make sure it splayed all over both of them. Before Ratchet realised what was happening, and before Drake even stopped cumming, he literally jumped into Tiger's closet, pressing the vibrating dildo deeper into himself, electing a moan and another jet of cum.

This moan snaped Ratchet back to attention, and he, ignoring the mess already made, still felt horny due to the viagra, the smell of sex, and that of his mate. He walked after Drake, pulled his ass up, and removed the dildo, electing a moan. Laying him down on his belly on what seemed to be a pile of underwear, he started fucking Drake roughly, who although done cumming, was already leaking precum again. The lombax reached around and started roughly pumping the weeping oversensitive erection, vibrating ring and all. And in just a few strokes like this, they cum again, some leaking out from drake's tailhole as he is filled to the brim, while Drake completely soaks his twin's underpants.

Ratchet carefully lifted drake out of the closet, took seat on the pile of clean towels, and sat Drake down on his erection, pre leaking from both of them and pushing out of an already overly full fox past the invading dick, while Drake's fluids flowed out and over their lap, staining the bright orange towels with a clear coating. Ratchet pulls the vibro-ring off of his mate and grabs some bright green pants to clean Drake's cock and his hand so that he can get some grip on Drake's foxhood. Tossing the dirty pants on the bed, he returned to his activity of stroking his mate, who was now riding his member. They kept at it like that, but when their cum was noticably less than previous times, they decided it was time to clean up and leave. Rubbing their fur clean with any remaining clothes they could find, they shared a look before stepping into their own clothes again and walking off like nothing had happened, although the scent of sex clung to them strongly.

Slightly limping and disoriented, Drake accidentally led them into the break room instead of the lab, and was met with the sight of Tiny and Ripperoo playing on a dance mat. Ratchet's ears picked up as he noticed the song they were dancing to. Tiny noticed their smell and turned around, eyes widening comically, before yelling, "Tiger, how can you betray Crunch like that!"

Hearing this, Ripperoo burst out laughing like a maniac. Five minutes later, when he had his laughter under control a little, he faced Tiny and said "I think you should be the one wearing the straight jacket." before bursting out laughing again. "That's... hihi... not Tiger"

"Drake, and this here is Ratchet." he said, and he was about to introduce the others to his mate when he noticed the far off look on his face. A light punch to the shoulder shook him out of his reverie.

"Could you play that song again?" he asked, earning him a very strange look from Drake, but Ripperoo did as he was asked and in a few moments, Drake was just as silent as his mate had been as he recognised the obviously male voice singing,

"_I see the future and what do I see?_

_She 'n I go crazy in this galaxy!_

_Can't stand those humans, they're soft and squishy._

_The time is NOW that we take planet earth!_

_This goes out to all you humans cross the galaxy!_

_It's time your enemies will rise up and strike back!_

_Won't stop till we dominate, Courtney and me,_

_As we put an end to your pathatic lives!"_

"Since when does Courtney work with organics?" Ratchet muttered out loud.

"That was Kai." Drake sighed, "and the scenery appears to be the moon."

"So now we are looking for the coordinates of a lunar base?"

"Exactly."

"Well, thanks for the help, guys." Ratchet rounded up the conversation in order to leave, but when he turned to leave, the exit was blocked off by Dingodile.

"Walk with me." the pig snout said. Once they were out of hearing range of the others, he turned around and pointed his gun at Ratchet. "I just came across a euphoric Pinstripe who was on his way to the docks carrying some of the biggest guns I know. I cannot allow good guys to wander about in the space station, so here you die."

"And you're gonna kill me with a plasma gun that has a car strapped to your back?" Ratchet replied, just as calmly, pulling out his meteor gun. "while I can also hand you a real gun? Now point your glorified toaster away before I empty this thing in your ass." this earned him an appreciative whistle from Drake and a grin from Dingodile.

"I thought this was the good guy who saved our hides earlier. What did you do to him?" Dingodile said, smirking.

"Nothing, just undid some kindness he was taught, brought out his true nature."

"And it seems that you met him half way. If I had tried pointing my gun at your partner a week ago, if you could even stand a partner that is, I'd be a dead man."

"Perhaps so, but your life now depends on how you answer the next question." Drake replied, accompanied by a glare that had Dingodile avoiding his gaze. "Forget about Crash and Cortex and the rest of them and come work for me."

"As payment, I can offer your life, and a proper gun that can do the same as that reversed milking machine up your back and more, the one I'm pointing at you right now." Make your choice before I blast that tank of yours to pieces." then he grabbed the ammo hold, and took it all out. Then he grabbed another and stuck it in, all withing the blink of an eye and without lowering the gun. When it clicked he spoke "These are what you earthlings would call Russian roulette cartridges. There are six ammo slots, five dummy and one real bullet. Choose now."

"I..."

"Not fast enough" Ratchet replied, pulling the trigger to only hear a click.

"A simple yes or no will do, Dingodile. Will you join me?" Drake said, glancing at his mate, loving this sadistic game already.

"Yes.. " Dingodile muttered inaudibly.

Another click followed. "You're a lucky pig, one out of three would be dead by now, but you're gonna have to speak up."

"I'll join you." Dingodile spoke up, now in a more normal tone of voice. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he straightened, knowing that his decision was made and there was no backing down. Meeting Drake's gaze dead on, he repeated himself, "I'll join you." shaking off his backpack as he did. Ratchet then pointed the gun at a wall in the general direction of the break room and pulled the trigger, punching a hole through five walls, a coffee machine and a game console before the bullet stuck into the sixth wall. Putting the original ammo cartridge back in, he locked the safety and handed the gun over to Dingodile, who looked like a child who was just told he could pick any one thing in a toy store.

"A wise decision" Drake said, "I will come for you when the time is right. And remember, everyone pays his debts to me. Either that, or they suffer for the rest of their lives. You attached to your jewels? I hope you plan on keeping it that way. Now where is the central computer?"

"Through the lab." was all he said before he skipped, yeah, skipped down the hallway, dancing with the new gun in his hands.

"Talk to pinstripe for new ammo" Ratchet yelled after him.

Drake took lead again and walked straight to the lab, where he stuck to the wall when he heard a welder further down the room. Ratchet due to his recently increased size, was not as graceful and knocked over a bright green potion, spilling it all over Drake. In a few seconds, though it was all gone and his fur was back to it's natural orange and black. As they crossed the room, they got closer to the sound until came into view. He was working on some piece of machinery right in front of their exit.

"Ready for some fireworks?" Drake asked his mate in a hushed voice before throwing a tiny fireball at the rocket sticking out of the guy's head. It exploded and a rain of blood flesh and steel that spread throughout the lab.

Ratchet then shoved the table aside and they opened the door, entering the main computer area. Pulling out this trusty old hacker, he then proceeded trying to get into the system, but Drake shoved him aside, and entered user: "Cortex" and password: "I am perfect" and immediately the words access granted appeared on the screen.

Then they proceeded to search for anything related to kai, but came up with nothing. A search regarding a moon base also came up empty, but what they did find were unaccounted expenses monthly, and missing construction equipment. A search in the ship logs then proved their suspicion that this was all channeled to a secret moon base., including the coordinates. They turned around and were about to leave, until ratchet decided to put some heat sensitive mines in the room first, that would detonate whenever the temperature rises in the chamber. They quietly scurried out, only stopping to hear an angry fox's scream for blood echo throughout the base. "Sounds like my bro found his chamber, love."

"How about we first get to that moon base, then celebrate upon safe return?" Ratchet replied from around the next corner, never having slowed down.

Noticing this, Drake burst into a sprint to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter a special gift for the guy who stole my heart. My love and my muse, to celebrate i met him a year ago today**

**Dark side of the moon**

In a small brightly lit room, two people were watching on the security camera images as Drake and Ratchet ruined Tiger's clothing, then Tiger and Crunch finding it, and Crunch getting it all to laundry while slowly getting aroused from the scent of sex. Back in the bedroom, Tiger laid on the bed, and as soon as Crunch walked back in, Ratchet grabs his favorite toys and stuffs all remaining viagra he had hidden throughout the room in his mate's mouth, determined to drive his brother's scent out of the room.

Then one of the people pressed a button and another screen lit up. This one showed a space ship heading right to it. Then the other one pressed a few buttons, disabling the outer perimeter defense. Then they returned to their private disco for another dance or two before the main event.

On the final approach, Drake flipped the stabilizer when they were only just outside the range of the base's defenses, and pulled a lever on the side of his pilot mate's chair, pulling back the chair to a flat position. Ratchet then rolled over, unzipping his mate with his teeth, pleased to see that his mate had gone commando by now. Swallowing the presented dick whole, Drake moaned loudly as it jumped to full erection almost instantly. Ratchet bobbed and sucked and scraped it with his fangs, his tongue massaging the fox's balls. That's all it took as Ratchet got his fill and swallowed every drop of it.

Zipping back up, they landed and prepared for an unwelcome greeting, but when they arrived, the front door was open. And a sound of distant music reached them. Ratchet insisted on going in first. Weapons drawn, he silently crossed the first hallway, peeking around the corner, then signaling Drake over. Then he rounded the corner and crossed hurriedly to the crossing ahead, but when Drake peered around the corner for to see if Ratchet was giving the all clear, he was simply gone. Drake hurried over to the crossing, and looked in all directions, but Ratchet was nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath, he noticed his mate's scent was gone, and there was a trace of Kai's scent in the air.

"How convenient that we can accomplish two goals at once." Crunch muttered to his mate, "Take revenge at them for what they did in our room, and capture the third mask."

"Yeah..." Tiger muttered, wandering around the next corner, stopping cause he doesn't hear his mate's footsteps anymore, which guaranteed that he kept walking nearby. "I just keep wondering though why he would be here unless he is somehow involved... Crunch?" he quickly turns around, expecting his mate to be standing there where was last heard, but he's gone. Going into a slight panic, Tiger then starts looking behind every door he could find in the vicinity frantically searching for his missing boyfriend.

After hours of searching, Drake opened a door to what seemed like a cinema, with a huge screen to the right. A heavy looking curtain blocked his view of the other side of the room. Just as he was about to push through the curtain, a scream caught his attention from the direction of the screen. He turned towards it, and immediately wished he hadn't. On the screen, he saw Ratchet and Crunch, strapped to two tables, Kai stood between them, smiling wickedly at the camera. "please enjoy the show." He spoke as he stepped away from the camera, and towards the two. Drake stood glued to the spot, desperately wanting to look away, to go find his mate, but he couldn't. As he neared the tables, it became clear that he was naked also, his eight inch long inch and a half around member standing firm. He barked a command at Wa-Wa and soon enough he was growing to an astonishing 25 inches long and six across, balls the size of footballs hung below, making his endowment look extremely out of proportion with the rest of him. He walked up to Ratchet and clamped a solid cock ring on him, followed by three vibrating rings, before walking over to Crunch to do the same, leaving a whimpering Ratchet behind.

Taking his time to prepare the other Bandicoot, he went wrist deep into him before positioning a lubed arm size cock at his entrance, and slowly sinking in, erecting a series of moans from crunch who arched his back as his prostate was crushed, body spasming in the restraints as liquid pleasure flowed through his veins. Kai started thrusting into him until he was about to come himself, Crunch all the while bagging him between moans to stop, before pulling out, earning a small whimper from him and replacing himself with a gigantic dildo. Walking back to Ratchet, he went through the exact same routine, but kept going till he came, grunting loudly and removing the ring, allowing Ratchet to come as well. Drake could see his boyfriend's stomach swell with each wave of cum, as Kai kept coming for minutes on end. Crunch was still begging, but by now just to cum. When Kai finally pulled out, he replaced himself with a but plug to prevent his seed from draining from the body, but he could not prevent the gush of black liquid that came out with his member. Taking his time to lick Ratchet's cum off of him, his teasing made Ratchet rock hard again, as he put the ring back in place.

Walking back over to Crunch, who was now whimpering, he sat on top of his crotch, and lifted his head off the bed, before stabbing his cock so far down Crunch's throath that he started gagging. Pulling back slightly, he said, "Now you are gonna suck me and make it good, and I'll let you come." to which Crunch nodded feverishly before swallowing as much of Kai as he could, earning him a wild roar. All he could do was suck, but even that was enough, and Kai came again, though a lot less this time, but still Crunch feared for a moment that Kai's cum was gonna choke him as kai would not let a single drop flow out the sides of his mouth, before it tapered off. Kai then made good on his word and pulled off the ring when he slid off, as Crunch came moaning loudly and covering himself in his cum. Then he walked back over to Ratchet, who was ready for round two, removed the solid cock ring and left the room. The moment he left the room, Ratchet's straps came loose, and he sat up. He sat, eyes glazed over, stroking himself as the swelling of his stomach lessened a little, the dark stripes of fur on his head, arms and back turning black and his muscles and cock expanding slightly.

"Hey Ratchet, now's our chance" Crunch yelled, snapping him out of his daydream, "Quick, untie me." but as Ratchet turned to him, still stroking his pre leaking erection, the bandicoot realized that he was not gonna be saved, and in for a hell of a ride. Pushing the handle of the vibrating dildo off to the side, the lombax stabbed his own cock in besides it, vibrating rings and all. And Crunch hauled in pain as he set a brutal rhythm, only caring about cumming as fast hard and often as he could. The pain in his ass and his blue balls kept Crunch conscious as he was pounded again and again, until Ratchet's face morphed in sheer bliss as he shot waves of hot cum deep into Crunch. And as the orgasm continued, Drake felt his ass spreading wider and wider as Ratchet's stomach returned to normal. It seemed as if with each wave there was more instead of less cum passing through Ratchet's massive erection. Finally, the lombax who was now in every way much bigger than the bandicoot, collapsed on top of him as his cum trickled to a stop, his now again soft cock still enough to keep and filling from leaking out of his pillow.

With the sound of the rutting now gone, Drake heard someone cry his heart out on the other side of the curtain. He pulled it away and noticed his brother sitting in the corner of the room, hugging his legs to his body, eyes never leaving the screen. Any other day he would have chopped his head off, but right now, he had bigger fish to fry, and he was gonna need his bro's help, no matter how much he despised himself for admitting that. "hey..." he spoke to his twin, "don't worry, Tiger, we'll get them back."

Turning his head, only now noticing he was not alone, Tiger blinked a few times before his mind registered what was being said, and his face scrunched up in confusion. It didn't make any sense, why would Drake offer him help of all people? Then it dawned on him that the other guy in the movie was the same guy that was with Drake in the canyon, and that he must be very important to Drake as well, but at the same time another, terrifying thought struck him, that guy must have been even stronger than Drake.

Hesitantly, Tiger took Drake's hand, and they got up together, as they heard heavy pants from the screen again... they slowly turned around to see Crunch, who's red fur was now close to black and who's muscles had doubled in size, tearing loose his restraints, a 16 incher between his legs, to flip over Ratchet and brutally raped the virgin hole, drawing blood from it. The two foxes were silently glad to be supported by the other, cause both were sure they would have otherwise collapsed at the sight of their mates like this. Not three thrusts in, Ratchet went unconscious from the pain, but Crunch didn't care as he simply kept going for minutes until his balls tensed and he came, pushing wave after wave of his essence into the lombax. As he kept coming, the flow of cum did not decrease over time though, his swelling balls actually pumped more seed out every shot, cumming still when he passed out from pure bliss.

That's when Kai walked back in, two impossibly large needles filled with black fluid in hand. He turned to the camera and asked "Enjoying the show so far? I know I am." then he turned to his two captives, and stabbed a needle in each of their arms, pushing more of the black liquid than he had cummed earlier directly into their bloodstream. They both immediately surged awake, screaming in pain their entire fur turned black, muscles swelling to insane sizes, each packing more muscle each than all the people at a bodybuilding competition, together, and carrying an erection as long as they were, with balls the size of a fridge below them. One glance at Kai, and they were on him, each holding him down on one end of a table, as Crunch unceremoniously violated the tight ass presented to him, while Ratchet shoved himself so deep into Kai that he could feel the slight tinge of being dipped in acid.

Then Kai rubbed over ratchet's balls and although perfectly gagged in the spit roast between the two black muscle beasts, his voice rang loud and clear as he said "cum for me" and both let loose a torrent of cum, their bodies no longer capable to hold it back long enough to create waves in it. Kai bloated up immensely, as not a single drop was able to make it back past the obscenely thick cocks blocking both his entrances. Then his body went to work, turning the current of mixed essence into power, growing thick powerful muscles. Then Crunch got adjusted enough to his orgasm to start riding it out, drawing an orgasm of black cum from Kai as he brushed his prostate repeatedly.

Tiger and Drake stood there, horror struck as they clung onto eachother when Drake noticed that Ratchet's balls, which he assumed up to now just deflated due to the amount of cum flowing from them, actually started to shrink, as Kai's own grew, near twice as fast, quickly coating the entire table in his black cum. Looking at crunch, he confirmed that his were as well. Then his muscles seemed to deflate as well, and still high on testosterone, the bandicoot collapsend on his ice counterpart, cumming, moaning, arms twitching, and legs no longer able to support the bulk of his upper body, while Kai's powerful muscles kept him pinned in position. Ratchet's balls stopped shrinking at just above apple size, slightly over what they used to be, and his flow of cum trickled to a stop.

Letting the limp, now ridiculous size dick flop out of his mouth Kai grumbled "How can you still resist me?" as he painfully squeezed the still oversized member, drawing a pained whimper from the lombax as Crunch kept cumming, and the fur at the tip of his limbs returned to normal as he was approaching normal size all around. This orgasm died down to waves as his body pushed out the last bit of Kai's tainted energy, and his own color seemingly pushed the black away in the direction of his crotch, and with one final powerful squirt, he pushed it all out into Kai, and slipped into unconsciousness once more, as he slid out and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Kai quickly stuffed himself with a but plug, before pulling Ratchet and wrestling him down on the table. Massaging the soft groin, it rapidly turned hard again, and he impaled himself on it, pushing the plug all the way into himself. Licking sucking and nibbling at Ratchet's oversensitive body, he ordered again "Cum for me" and cum he did. Gallons upon gallons of cum rushed forth as he in a blissful reflex deeply kissed the growing ice bandicoot on top of him.

His entire body deflated as his furcolor became his own again, and he felt himself slowly getting smothered by the growing pecs that had forced him to break the kiss. The growing asphyxia only further stimulating Ratchet and making him cum faster as he rubbed himself against the rock hard twice as large body as the final bit of black color left him still being slightly bigger than before, and the shrinking stopped. His cum slowed down to squirts, but his balls had now reached a size where they could produce enough to just keep spewing out his essence.

Kai loved it. Finally a guy who could never run dry, no matter how much he milked him. Pulling the lombax out, he gave him one last kiss, then winked to the camera before hooking him up to a milking machine, turned to the camera with a quick "thank you for watching" before walking off, leaking a trail of black pre from his unsated cock. Then the screen turned black, and a female voice spoke over the intercom, "please proceed to the next room for your annihilation." and the screen folded to the side to reveal a door, that swung open to a disco floor.

Drake then turned to Tiger once more. "I'll let you take the mask without resistance if he dies, but if he by some miracle escapes, I'll kill you instead." Tiger nodded in agreement and the stepped onto the dance floor, the chamber was huge and square, and on the far side, behind a wall of glass, was a couple dancing. She gracefully moved over to the dj table and pressed a button for 'murderer on the dance floor' before turning to face them. She was a robot, and as soon as she got back on the floor, Kai, dressed in a tux, was by her side. Huge as he was, they still managed to dance like a matching couple. "I'll handle it, dear" He said to her, and crossed the room.

Drake and Tiger each drew a sword, and swung at him, one between the ribs and at the neck, both broke when they met skin, and both attacks were completely ignored.

Making use of the slowness that comes with a huge body like that, Drake ran behind him and stretched a leg, while Tiger rushed straight at him, causing him to stumble back and fall over. Then Tiger kicked him hard in the balls and Kai winced in pain, when the clawed foot cut through the clothes and the skin of his balls. A slice of energy from the side, launched by Courtney had him jumping back though, allowing Kai time to stand. Kai flexed, shredding the tux completely, and drew a midnight black sword out of thin air, as he lazily stroked his over sized member with his free hand.

The sword was quickly answered by blades of fire and ice, that sung with the speed they cleaved the air. Kai blocked and evaded the both of them with all the grace of a dancer, even in his current physical form. The clashing of blades continued until Drake's fire sword brushed Kai's gargantuan cock, and the unexpected heat pushed Kai over the edge, as he came hard, shooting wave after wave of black cum, which pooled on the floor, and gathered, until a figure rose from the puddle, and took the shape of the pumped black Crunch they had seen on the tape. At the same time, Kai had shrunk considerably with the orgasm, losing only a fraction of his muscle mass, but his balls had shrunk back to a normal size. As soon as he was done, he moved back to the safe area behind the glass wall, there he and Courtney began dancing again, while the black shape resembling Crunch moved towards Tiger, who did his best to leap out of the way, but could not really find it in him to counter attack.

Drake efficiently chopped it in pieces, but it just kept regenerating, so he took a few steps back, and blew a fireball at it, instantly solidifying the cum it was made off, preventing movement, while at the same time burning its head off. That snapped Tiger out of it, and with one punch, he smashed the beheaded figure to bits.

Then Kai stepped out onto the main floor again, this time with two blades in hand, and moving faster, fighting the twins like they were annoying him, actually swinging his swords instead of just blocking. Whenever he tries to force one of them into a corner though, the other forces him back, but neither could get through his defenses either. Both twins had cuts in their arms and legs by now, while apart from a few angry red cuts over his groin tiger caused earlier, Kai was yet unhurt.

A loud yell from Ratchet sounded from directly below them, which was enough to distract Drake, such that a blade went through his left shoulder blade. Who cursed at the loss of function in one of his arms. Kai let out a loud laugh, thoroughly enjoying the pain that was on Drake's face, until that grimace turned into a smirk, as Drake was now trying to stop the bleeding with his right hand, his sword having been thrown and found it's way into Kai's lower abdomen

Kai stumbled back, roaring in pain while grabbing the sword and tossing it to the far side of the room. The moment the sword left his body, gallons of blood gushed out of the wound, pumped out in time with his heartbeat, and as that happened, he shrunk back to his original size. Kai withdrew to the safety of the back room as quickly as he could to have Courtney take care of his wound, while the black puddle of blood clustered together and rose to form a black overly muscular Ratchet.

Drake could not find the will to fight back against his lover as he was quickly forced into a corner, while the clone completely ignored the other fox that was slashing away at his backside. He did not even feel it. While both foxes were distracted, a small puddle of blood made it's way to the dried cum that had made up the Crunch clone and started absorbing the crusts and growing to reshape said form. The Ratchet had by now torn Drake's clothes off and was stroking a rapidly hardening length, even if Drake was now struggling to break free and not give in to the pleasure, the feeling was just overwhelming. He was shaken out of his daze when Tiger was pushed face first against the wall besides him, but with the distraction on his body could not even find the focus to light a candle with his fire ability. His brother was in a similar predicament as a giant Crunch was taking him raw up the ass.

"Brother" Drake said in between moans, eyes sliding shut, "I guess this is it."

"ngg Harder... Crunch... yeah," Tiger moaned, also closing his eyes in anticipation of what was about to happen, "Fas...ter..."

But just when they were about to come, the sensations stopped. Both snapped their eyes open to see what had happened, and saw a familiar black mask, emitting a fiery red glow. "Uka Uka," Tiger spoke, "I've never been so glad to see you." earning him a snort from both said mask and his brother.

"If Kai thinks he can just rob and betray me unpunished, he's DEAD wrong." Uka Uka growled. "Bring me his head.." then he turned around facing the heavy door between this room and Kai's shelter, and blew it out of it's hinges, before finishing with "Or I'll behead your mates." to which both foxes scrambled to get through the open door as fast as they could. "Know what?" He then mumbled to himself, "I think I'll go have some fun with them anyway."

meanwhile, Wa-Wa was doing a patrol of the prison when suddenly two claws reached through the bars of the cell he passed and grabbed him. He was then forcefully turned around and saw it was the bandicoot that had already killed two of the other masks. Before he realized what was happening, Crunch had used a gust of air to propel himself back into the cell, while holding on to the mask around one of the metal bars and Wa-Wa broke in two. Crunch laughed maniacally when a familiar surge of power rushed through him, and starting in his arms, his muscles around his body expanded by about two inches, while his cock gained five. He was still nowhere near as hung as his cell mate, but it did make the power difference between them even bigger. He briefly wondered if he could take down Uka-Uka as well, but decided against trying yet, and instead resumed wondering if his mate would still want him if he knew what he had done in the other cell.

Kai was more then a little surprised when with a loud bang the heavy blast door burried itself in the wall on the opposite side of the room, not much later followed by Tiger and Drake who should be fucked into submission by now. That surprise however, did not delay his response as he threw a pitch black sphere at the first thing that came through the door, immediately followed by a shockwave from Courtney right besides it in the path of anyone who'd dodged the sphere. Two claws, one surrounded by a red and the other by a blue aura however together caught the sphere, and flung it right back. Not that the dark energy could harm him. If anything, they did him a favor by returning his energy rather than dodging or deflecting. What was concerning was the determined look on their faces and their willingness to cooperate.

Tiger shot a wall of ice to Courtney, which was met with a column of fire from Drake resulting in a flood of water that short-cirquited Courtney. Then they each drew two swords of their respective element, and advanced on Kai menacingly. Kai slowly rose from his seat as they advanced, two black bladed swords on his back. The exact moment they got withing striking range, he jumped over them and slashed at their backs, which Drake blocked, while Tiger used his arm to sling himself at Kai, kicking him full force against the stab wound.

As he stumbled back, Drake swirled around him and put a blade through his spine, causing Kai to love all leg function, and fall down, Drake's sword ripping his backside open. Tiger had now also risen after the flying kick and decapitated the fallen foe. He then put the head in a block of ice while Drake proceeded to burn the rest of the body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dawn**

of the

**Third Day**

Drake walked over to the computer, on his way making sure to waltz over the short circuited Courtney as he heads for the corner of the room and pulled up a map from the unlocked machine. Quickly locating the prisons, they pulled the keys from the robot and made their way to the dungeon, all the way arguing about the route, and who was the better fighter. Walking through the hallway, they made their way down to the lower level, and to the prison cells. Kicking two blue pieces of wood aside, Drake put his hands over the lock and melted it off, locking eyes with his lombax. The moment he kicked the door open, Ratchet jumped in his arms, while they were both roughly shoved aside as Crunch dashed over to his mate as well. Drake and Tiger locked eyes one last time, nodding, before each running off in the direction of their respective ships, bombarding the other with fire or ice as they went.

With Py-Ro cursing because they had failed their mission, Ratchet flew the Aphelion away from the station while Drake dialed the radio in on Cortex's communications. "All personnel to emergency defense positions." Instantly blared through the speakers, "the Bandicoot has been sighted on board the station. I repeat all personnel to emergency defense positions. Drive the intruder towards the arena." using radar, the lombax turned the ship towards the station, on an intercept course with Tiger's. As soon as his visor cross-hairs locked over the ship, he opened fire. Tiger barrel-rolled to the left, flaring his shield generators to block the hit.

Having predicted this dodge, Ratchet had a missile already underway to both sides of the ship, and one struck dead center in the engine, causing it to stumble forward and crash land in the docking bay of the station. Choosing another hanger, they landed to continue pursuit on foot, Ratchet grabbing yet another version of the RYNO, the Omega RYNO 4-ever, his most powerful gun. Drake led them towards the arena.

As they approach, they see the door to the arena busted out of it's hinges, streaks of red and blue flash across the room, and Crash, unconscious and bleeding, hand reaching for the door. Tiger and Crunch are quietly making out in the corner, completely ignoring the laser fire around them, while Cortex has taken cover behind some fallen debris. When a column of fire shaves the top of Crunch's head bold, they quickly whip around and counter attack, Tiger and drake strafing around one another, shooting with a ferocity that could rival Uka Uka and Aku Aku, quickly covering the room in random ice covered and molten patches. Cortex ran around as one after another of his cover spots was incinerated.

Crunch was once again fighting Ratchet, this time though, he had cloaked himself in a layer of rock to shield himself as he fired water, ice and air bullets at ratchet, who had taken cover behind a holoshield, firing his RYNO 4-Ever, chipping away at the hard armor. He tosses a few mines over to where Tiger is about to head, but those explode against a rock Crunch threw between him and his target area.

A particularly sharp looking piece of ice had Drake duck besides Ratchet to get rid of it. Immediately he fired back, while Ratchet kept firing to keep crunch away, franticly searching for a way you get out of this alive. His eyes fell on a few shining gems that had fallen from an unconscious Crash's pants. He grabbed them and the rest in Crash's pockets with his free hand, and asked his mate, "Anything we can do with these?" Drake's eyes went wide, Ratchet was holding the complete set of elemental gems.

"Spread them out in a circle, colored evenly apart rest in between." he ordered before drawing a fire blade and charging Tiger. Ratchet hit his shield charger and started doing as he had been told. At the same time, Aku Aku just dodged a shot, that also barely missed Cortex, as he spotted the circle that was being formed, chuckling at what he'd be able to do with that, he gradually steered uka uka to the opposite side of the room with his attacks as he drifted towards the circle that was being formed. Crunch was going berserk against the shield, frustrated at his zero progress getting through. Tiger and Drake danced around in small circles, swords and spells clashing, shaking the walls of the station.

Ratchet set the final gem into place, and tossed his shield charger between them, then whipped out his plasma whip and charged Crunch. He brought the whip down, but it was caught by Crunch on the bare hand, who pulled it out of his hands and tossed it to the side, straight at Cortex who could barely avoid the throw. Pulling our his trusted old nine barrel rocket launcher, he circled Crunch, while behind the latter, two foxes were also circling each other, one launching dragons of fire, which one by one clashed against a wall of ice. Pulling the trigger, six missiles flew out of the launcher, two locking onto Crunch, who blocked by pulling a sheet of metal plating from the floor and holding it in front of himself, but the other four spreading about before locking on Drake and Tiger.

In perfect synchronization, the two dashed at each other, swords in hand and exchanged a few blows that would never hit the other before pushing off the ground. Drake kicked an Tiger, who blocked it with a kick of his own and the two pushed away from each other, doing a back flip over the missiles that clashed between them, blowing them further away from each other. Tiger skidded back along the flood until he came to a stop inches from the rear wall, right besides a cowering scientist, and as a red beam tore past him, he realized also right under Uka Uka. Drake flew through the air to the middle of the room. Using the body heat to guide himself, he kicked Crunch in the back to slow himself down, then pushed himself off of him doing another somersault and landing right besides Ratchet as the latter fired a second missile salvo. The first shattering the plate Crunch was hiding behind, the second and third slamming into a wall of solid air, while the rest swirled around him, only to clash into a wall of ice held up by a seething Tiger. One stray missile burried itself in the hole where Crunch had wrenched loose a plate, causing an explosion that shook the entire floor as the light flickered once before falling out entirely. One source of light lid up though, the circle of gems.

"NOO" Uka Uka yelled, charging forward, but he slammed against a cylinder that lid up in the colors of the rainbow where he hit it. Aku aku smiled from above the gems when suddenly the alarms started blaring loudly. "warning, damage critical, evacuate immediately. Repeat, evacuate immediately." seizing his opportunity with the distraction, he started chanting and a five point star lid up on Crunch's chest, with three colored points, and two black ones. Crunch slashed at him with sharp cuts of air, and blunt impacts of rock, but none of it got through the shield. Underneath Aku Aku, a similar pentagram lid up, but with four points lighting up, a red one that did not show with Crunch. That's when, in a burst of fire, Py-ro burst from the hole in the floor, spitting fireballs at Crunch, yelling "Murderer."

Unphased, Crunch smacked the mask to the ground with a fist made up of water, before grabbing it at both sides and folding it double with a loud snap. A surge of power rushed through Crunch, causing his muscles to surge with power. A fourth point lid up on his chest and he slammed through the barried, kicking one of the gems out of place, causing Uka Uka to smile wickedly at what happened, Forcing Aku Aku in another series of dodges. Cortex had by now hurried out to the escape pods. Then there was a loud crack and the entire room tilted a few degrees.

Ratchet grabbed his mate by the shoulder, while using the other to launch a third RYNO shot, using the smoke and confusion to pull his mate along. Drake struggled to return to the fight, but Ratchet held a relentless grip. "we can always fight another day, but right now we need to get off this space station." he said while forcing the fox to trudge along towards the hangar where he left his ship.

Taking off he noticed a whole group of ships drifting down to the planet, most but not all trailing after cortex's private ship. The radio creaked once before Pinstripe could be heard, his face appearing on a small screen, "Bravo, that was quite the spectacle. Sorry I was late, but I got your weapons back for you, fully restocked. Just follow me to my new factory and I'll hand them to you."

The screen split in two showing a pig shout on the new screen, "Do I smell burnt Bandicoot?"

"Pinstripe," Drake replied, thinking, "Could your factory be converted into a base of operations?"

"Depends on the operations you are planning" Pinstripe replied, knowing already that he would agree as long as he made a profit of it, or at least got to try out all those guns. "a base of operations for the assassination of your brother, sure, if the price is right."

"And for conquering island?" this had Pinstripe choke slightly on the coffee he was sipping mid flight, while a sadistic smile crept over Dingodile's face.

"Only if I get to try out all these different weapons, on live targets"

"Deal." Ratchet chimed in.

"But if you even think of treason" Drake added threateningly, licking his lips, looking straight at Dingodile "we'll turn you into a roasted duck, like we did to Brio, and enjoy a good meal, am I understood?"

"Yes sir" both replied at the exact same time. Dingodile was visibly shaken by the threat, but Pinstripe couldn't care less, he wasn't planning on going anywhere before he got his part of the deal after all. His mind was already spinning with plans to go beyond the trinity islands, and considering the weapons Ratchet was borrowing him that his crew would reverse engineer, the possibility of a world conquest with these two seemed a whole lot more likely now than it had ever for Cortex.

"And Pinstripe?" Ratchet spoke, demanding a response.

"Yes?"

"Get your tailor ready asap, I need a new wardrobe"

"I can see that" Pinstripe replied with a smile that Ratchet returned, feeling like he could make a good friend of this guy. "I'll contact him immediately."

As the group descended down to the planet, behind them the station exploded in a silent explosion in the vacuum of space


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: all rights to their respective owners**

A few hours later, Ratchet was seated in the tailer's shop, wearing the only thing he could fit from his current wardrobe, a loincloth, as a badger was taking his measurements. "and could you give me a bicep flex?" he asked. Not that one was needed for this, but his perverseness, although distracting, made him very good at getting the most out of formal wear. "thank you sir, that would be all measurements, your suits will be ready in three days. Now as for the payment. Creditcard or cash?"

Drake who had been sitting in the corner, playing with a Splitter rifle to make sure the badger wouldn't get too improfessional with his mate, took this as a cue to get up. Aiming the gun loosely, he asked, "How about you make them for free, and I'll let you live." then he gave him a quick once-over, "On second thought, if you do a good job, there might be a payment in services in it for you. Now, let's get some sports wear, love."

"I agree, love." Ratchet replied, "I saw a nice shop across the road, and they sell swimwear too, I believe, though if I recall you are not too fond of water."

"True, but I think the only thing that is gonna fit you for underwear are speedos" Drake replied, "so let's go there and get you properly clothed. I must say I love seeing you hulking out of your clothes, I cannot have every man and woman on the island eyeballing you, now can I?" Drake said as he held the door open.

"You could" Ratchet replied getting out and leading Drake past a few market stand to the shop in question, "Why hide a body like this? And besides," he continued, snagging a few pieces of fruit, "why not make the most of it?" flashing the girl behind the stand a smile which she shyly returned, before a ray of fire sliced her head off.

"You know I hate it when people ogle you." Drake said, looking pissed.

"And you know I love it when you get all possessive, Drake." Ratchet replied, doing a full body flex to empathize the point.

"Yeah yeah, into the shop with you." Drake pushed him head first into the shop door, which quickly gave way under his weight as he stumbled in, and Drake followed, not really caring about the broken door.

"Hey, you. Who's going to pay for that?" A teenage husky demanded from behind the cash desk.

"How about I do not kill you, and we call it even?" Drake replied.

"I disagree" the husky responded, pulling out a shotgun from below the desk, "Now cough up."

"You sure got guts, kid, talking back to someone who could melt your gun and your body in less time than it takes to pull the trigger and with the same level of regret you feel when killing a fly." Drake bit back, "Ready to die?"

"Go to hell." the boy yelled, pulling the trigger, sending a spray of bullets at the fox and lombax, that quickly fell into a rain of metal under the intercepting flames.

To his own surprise, Drake found himself saying, "I like you already. Ever considered a criminal career?" and found he genuinely meant the peace offering. "Let me and my mate grab some clothes and come with us, learn how to use some real guns, become a sniper perhaps?"

"Does that pay more than five euros per hour?"

"45 as soon as you start being useful, 90 once your training is complete, excluding training expences, and shelter and basic food and drinks on top. What do you say?"

"Let me show you the expensive stuff we have in the back, and I'm stealing that baseball cap I'm not allowed to buy cause I work here." he said, snagging said baseball cap from the rack. Then he grabbed the warning rack saying that the shop was closed for renovations and planted it on top of the broken door. "Come on, we have one size fits all speedos down here, and when I say one size fits all, I really mean one size fits all, even if your mate were as long soft as I am tall, and a grower, mister..."

"Drake. And I hope they deliver cause that is about what we need here." Drake replied, pulling a few tank-tops from the rack, tossing the nice looking ones of appropriate size to Ratchet and shredding the rest, before moving over to look for a nice new red jacket for himself. "Anything fitting, Crunch?"

"Yeah, I got a few. Most is form-fitting, outlining my body even more than my fur does though."

"Take it and let's go. We'll use the suits for when we are less private. Time to leave. Shall we take along some food on the way back?"

"Great idea. Now all we need is a proper distraction while someone snags all the food we like if we are to steal the food"

"How about we have the new boy snag the food while you show the entire island who this body belongs to?"

"You an exhibitionist now, Ratchet? Figures." Drake rolled his eyes as he dragged his mate outside, where he swung an arm over the nearest market stand, shattering everything on it and throwing it on the ground before pushing ratchet down on it. "Just don't think I will submit to you in public"

"Hey" a salescat yelled as he rushed to what was probably his stand, returning probably from a toilet break, "I'm calling the co-" he yelled but he was quickly silenced by a wave of fire burning his head clean off of his shoulders. Then Drake put up a circle of low flames so that the view was completely unhindered but so would they be.

Looking at his mate properly, he noticed the tight tank-top hugging his form and accenting every single muscle group, above a speedo that looked impossibly stretched, with his boyfriend only half-mast at the moment, and set himself to the task of changing that first. "Now let's test how 'one size fits all' these truly are." he said, giving a soft teasing stroke. "all these people here" he gripped the cock by the head, "are about to see you" he squeezed as he felt the rod lurch to full mast in his hand, "whining and mewling for release as you cannot come" he said crushing the base with his other hand. "this thing really does fit all."

Then he pulled the speedo down in one fluid motion, revealing a towering erection the length of Drake's own torso. Using both hands, he gripped the cock and started rubbing it up and down. Ratchet bucked on the first pump already, eager for the action. The additional heat from Drake's fire-warmed hands quickly brought him to the brink of orgasm, but just as he was about to come, Drake grabbed him at the base of his cock and squeezed it tight with his right hand, then he reached down with the other hand, and slid a finger in the tight lombax ass, quickly followed by a second, starting in a scissoring motion.

When he decided it was loose enough, he reached in with his hand and grabbed Ratchet's prostate, before using his fire to flood it with pleasure which quickly spread throughout his entire body, which started convulsing, trying to force out his seed, which thanks to Drake's iron grip would not escape. What did escape was a loud moan that attracted the attention of everyone who hadn't turned round yet. A mother quickly herded her children around the corner, while a few teens of either gender were openly enjoying the show, one even stroking himself through his sports wear at the display.

"Okay, show's over." A bloodhound yelled as he marched in in a police uniform, along with two of his colleagues. "Time to-" but he was interrupted by another loud moan from Ratchet as his balls slowly expanded from the onslaught on his prostate and the iron grip on his cock. The building pressure and the overwhelming pleasure had Ratchet trembling all over his body, mind not capable of thinking long enough to beg for release.

The bloodhound, undeterred by the fire, stepped forward, baton in hand, and crossed the circle of fire. The moment he did however, the flames rose high, and burned the officer to ashes. Releasing the prostate, Drake got up, grip still unyielding, and took his mate's head in his mouth, sucking it hard, earning a loud moan that got the stroking teen from earlier to open his fly and start wanking as no one would pay him any attention anyway. Meanwhile the husky had robbed the butcher and the greengrocer and was, shopping bags in hand, joining the small crowd of teens.

Altering between stimulating the massive cock head and the prostate, Drake kept his mate on the edge for a good half an hour, before he let his gaze pass over the crowd, and spotted his new employee in the crowd. As Ratchet's balls swelled past truck tires, Drake waved the kid over to them, who, not having seen the officer, gladly took the invitation to join in on the fun. As he entered the circle, the teen was instructed to pleasure the towering cock in whatever way he can think of, while Drake resumed his work on Ratchet's prostate, still clamping down mercilessly on the base of the cock.

The teen placed the bag under the table before climbing on top of Ratchet's abs to get in a proper reach, so he could the entire head into his mouth, while at the same time pushing his tongue into Ratchet's cum slit, causing Ratchet to arc off the stand in pleasure despite the weight on his lower body. Drake chose just that time to let go of the base, sending his mate into a long overdue orgasm, that launched the poor husky straight off, and showered the entire street in an ankle deep layer of jizz, that painted the market and all those watching white. As the husky stumbled backward, Ratchet pulled him down till he was in a stable position, while he just kept shooting for minutes on end, as high as the buildings around them.

The musk rose throughout the village, and some faint of heart or with poor longs faltered and fell unconscious, others ran away from the stench and the spunk, but one boy, a a young black leopard, which had already been stroking himself came once he saw the massive fountain Ratchet created, then only went closer so he could get a better look. The scent only got stronger and more arousing with each step he took and in about five seconds he was already furiously jacking off again, and close to orgasm, but he kept walking through his orgasm, unwavering, set with one goal in mind, to take a gulp from that white fountain of feromones and horniness. Drake locked his eyes with him and beaconed him over, daring him to make it over, impressed with the strength the boy was displaying.

Another five steps and the boy was on his knees, cumming again, more than last time, but as soon as he was done, he crawled back up, raging boner still in hand, and walked another few paces as Ratchet's cumming finally came to a stop. Only ten paces away now, the musk was driving the boy insane, as he came again, again more than last time, but he managed to keep standing now. Six steps to go and he cummed again, but he just kept walking. Only two left, and his body was dry heaving cum it no longer had with each step. The pleasure was gone by now, and each pulse of his erection hurt as if he was cumming liquid fire but he had come too far, he could not allow himself to falter now. One more step and he could reach. He took the final step despite the burning in his loins, and slipped on something under the thick layer of cum, but before he could fall and reach the ground, he felt two strong arms grab him before everything went blank in pain.

**A/N introducing two OC's that I don't have a clue what they are gonna do yet, but they just popped up and I thought it would be good for the story to add in some fresh faces**


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell were you thinking, bringing two civilians here?" Pinstripe yelled once the office door closed behind Ratchet, "they are a threat to everyone here"

"Why? Cause they are not lab products like you?" Ratchet bit back, "Think natural creatures can't do the job?" He said, hand resting on his weapons pouch.

"I really do have a bad influence on you." Drake commented, sounding proud rather than ashamed, "but these two kids have displayed courage and strength of will, and a willingness to follow us, and we are gonna need followers. Especially those who can do specialized tasks that no creatures have been engineered for. But on to more pressing matters, have you been able to pinpoint my brother's location?"

"We work fast, but we don't work that fast, Mr. Impatient." Pinstripe replied, letting himself drop limp into his office chair, wondering what on earth could have compelled him to start working with these guys. "my science team is done with the weapons we borrowed though." he added as an afterthought, pressing a button in response to which a panel in the top of the wooden desk slid open to reveal the weaponry. "Those weapons of yours turned out to be quite a challenge to work out, but I think we just gained two centuries of technologies in a matter of days. They are fully serviced and stocked up. Anything else that's run out of ammo?"

Ratchet quickly swapped the reloaded weapons for empty ones, before turning to leave. "Let's go check out our room" he said, winking to his mate as he opened the door. "and careful with the liquid nitrogen." he added as he closed the door.

As soon as Ratchet closed the door, Pinstripe muttered a few colorful curses, before hitting the intercom. "Cleanup crew, get the hell out of there. They're coming your way." Letting go of the intercom, he dropped back into his seat with a heavy sigh. "those two are going to be the death of me one day."

Drake led the way to their rooms in the hideout, Ratchet hot on his tail. As he opened the door, Drake quickly went exploring inside. When he got back to the living room, Ratchet had made himself comfortable on the couch. "Ratchet?" he half-asked. "Since we met, it's only been madness, with me hunting my brother and such, so I thought, while we have to wait anyway, maybe we could go on a date?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Ratchet muttered to himself, getting up, and tossing over a restaurant voucher he'd picked up in town. "Diner and a movie?"

Picking up the voucher, Drake noted it was for all-you-can-eat spare ribs. "I wanna go there." he muttered to himself, but Ratchet caught is as he was getting dressed in one of his new smokings, black jacket over a red shirt. Due to his wings, Drake could not wear most traditional upper body clothing. For the occasion, he wore a plain, spike free collar, with a red ruby dangling under it, with a red jacket, with rubber patches that flexed over the shoulder spikes to keep the shoulder pads in one piece. Also, this one had straps that were used to close the jacket under the wings. Underneath, black cotton pants fit his hips perfectly, then loosely fell down. "Ready?"

"Ready, love."

Meanwhile, on a remote beach somewhere... a tiny robot flushed onto shore on the high tide. Then when the tides resided, it's circuits getting a chance to dry out, it rebooted. "Where... am I? Activate Map-O-Matic. Detecting a town on the other side of the island. Activating chopper. Chopper malfunction. Flight mode disabled. Plotting ground course. Course found. Time to find Ratchet and the ship." Looking around, there were a three wooden boxes on the beach in a small triangle. To both sides, there were old wooden ships that were slowly collapsing, and in the distance, there was a temple visible. Beyond those, ruins are rising along the sides of the road. Crabs were walking along the road. Using his fists, he whacked his way past them, jumping the occasional gaps in the road, climbing along the outside of the temple. The inside was overgrown with all kinds of plants, and there were a few land-turtles. The rear wall was collapsed, opening to a road up to the volcano, only passing a tiny shrine along the way.

The volcano road was filled with crabs, monkeys and geckos. There were many dried lava streams. And at some point, there was a cave with wooden paths, before steep stairs downward into the village. "Now I just have to ask around if anyone has seen Ratchet."

"Welcome to Lupus' Grill house. How can we help?" a young Labrador with a waitress uniform asked Drake and Ratchet as they walked in. The light was dim inside, spread by a few wooden chandeliers and a few stone fireplaces. Wooden tables and chairs adorned a large hall with a view of half an open kitchen that ended in the buffet tables to the side.

"We'd like a table for two, please" Ratchet said, holding up the voucher.

"Sure, this way please." The Labrador said, leading them into the diner. Near the fire place, at the rear right of the restaurant sat a wolf with an eye patch and a fox wearing sunglasses. On another table sat a cat wearing an amulet on it's head across from a yellow mouse with red cheeks. The large table across from the buffet was full with a colorful bunch. A white cat with purple markings, a furry seal with a horn, a walking plant, a pink bird with purple markings, an orange crocodile, a blue and gray wolf-pup with an over-sized head, a white and orange pig with orange bat wings and a ladybug with spikes instead of dots on it's back. Yet another table sat a gray bodybuilder mouse wearing a red tank-top, arguing with two komodo dragons. The last filled table seated a jaguar and a purple dragon. Beyond that a few tables were empty, and Drake and Ratchet were seated near one of the fireplaces. Drake leaned towards the fire slightly, without even noticing. "Would you like to eat from the buffet, or would you prefer 'a la Carte'?"

"Buffet please." Drake said, smiling predatory.

"Then I'll bring you your silverware. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes please, I'd like a champagne, please." Ratchet answered, "you, love?"

"I'll take a Cappuccino, please." Drake said.

"Yes sirs. Have you ever been here before?" the waitress asked.

"No, we haven't." Drake replied.

"Then please let me explain the buffet." the labrador explained, "Plates are near the relevant table. The first table contains soups, the second, third, and fourth are chicken, meat and fish, in that order, table five is the salad bar, and table six is desserts. There is a drink list on the table. If something's out, just ask one of the cooks. I'll have your silverware and drinks on the table when you get back." and with that, she walked off to the entrance to get the next group seated.

Drake and Ratchet walked up to the dinner, and Drake walked straight up to the meat for some spareribs, while Ratchet went for a vegetable soup for a starter.

"Hello," Clank asked a blonde female bandicoot twice his hight. "have you seen my friend? He's a Lombax, pointy ears, thin tail with a bushy brush at the end. Light brown with darker stripes, and a white chest, about your height, scrawny build, he should be quite new here.

"I did come across a creature like that recently at the market where I work, but he's twice my height and build like a bodybuilder. He's traveling around with a half gray, half orange fox with two red eyes." she replied, "Can I ask your name, little one?"

"Clank, miss..." Clank replied, implying a question to her name.

"Coco, kiddo." Coco replied, "happy to help. Oh, and the market's that way." she adds, pointing down the main road.

"Thanks miss Coco" Clank said with a bow, before walking away in the direction of the market, stopping at an electronics shop for some parts to build himself a charger that he can use here. Getting out, he gets a good look into the large windowed doors of a grill house' terrace. Inside, he spotted a gray and orange fox eating spareribs leaning towards a fire place, across from.. a lombax?" he made the snap decision to walk in.

Ratchet had just returned to the table with his first dessert after seven rounds of mains and two of starters, while Drake got back to the table with his tenth plate of spareribs, having hit five different flavors of it. Then he raised a hand to the fireplace and played around with the flames, replaying their battle with Tiger and Crunch as they analyzed what they did and how they could do the fight better. Ratchet was paying close attention, until he saw something metallic from the corner of his eyes. "One moment, love" he said, leaning back, turning his face to the door to see what had caught his attention. "Clank?" he said, just as the droid put his attention in his direction. Their eyes locked, and he got off his chair as the robot dashed up to him, hugging him.

"Hey robot, I suggest you let go of my mate right now, so we can continue our date. Or I'm redecorating your circuits." Drake growled, holding a fireball in his hand.


End file.
